In the processing of food and other products, it is often required to transport the product through a chamber or enclosure having a controlled environment. Transport of the product is usually accomplished by a conveyor mechanism disposed in the chamber and having a loading section external to the chamber or accessible from outside of the chamber. The length of the travel path in a chamber is determined by the length of the conveyor that can be installed therein, and which, in turn, is governed by the turning characteristics of the conveyor and its manner of construction. Many conveyors of conventional construction require rather elaborate supporting structures which can occupy considerable space and which can detract from the space available for the conveyor itself. Other known conveyors have relatively large turning radii and therefore require a chamber of a size to accommodate conveyor movement.